The Pride of Glorylcan
by TMNTHTTYDluver
Summary: Welcome to the home of Gloryclan! The Pride of Gloryclan is a story about an OC clan - read about their different adventures and learn about Gloryclan's slightly different customs. There may be a little romance, and definitely a lot of action and a look into the clan's daily life. Rated K for pretty mild violence - like the books. (I swear this fic is better than its summary!)


**Hi, guys! So this is my first fanfic! I am not that great at writing, but I really want to improve on my skills. I am starting off with something I have role-played before - _Warriors_! I may move along to other things once I am ready to get out of my comfort zone. Please review - your guys' lovely critiques are necessary for me to make this better! **

**Oh, and for those who do not already know, this is a fic about a clan I thought up - Gloryclan! This first "allegiances" thing here is just about the clan - different members and such. _You do not have to read this first part (although scanning the characters might help)._ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Warriors_ series or any of the ideas from it! The only things I own are the name of this clan and the OCs I created. Thank you to the Erin Hunters for thinking up these "clans!" Alright, I think that's it! Here goes! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Leader: Bronzestar - _big tom with golden-brown, coarse fur and amber eyes_

Deputy: Hookedtalon - _reddish-brown tom with brown eyes and one hooked claw_

Medicine Cat: Nightgaze - _small black she-cat with luminous yellow eyes_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stonepaw - _hefty_ _grey tom with pale green eyes_

Warriors (12):

Sharplash - _lean brown tom with sharp claws and yellow eyes_

Birchfur - _golden tabby tom with green eyes_

Morningcall - _brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a beautiful voice_

Shadowrace - _lean smokey grey tom with yellow eyes_

Quickstep - _fast orange tabby tom with dark orange stripes and yellow eyes_

Petalstripe - _pale grey she-cat with white paws, darker grey stripes on legs, and green eyes_

Burrtail - _big dusty ginger tom with grey eyes_

Palenose - _small grey and white tom with a pale grey patch on nose and inquisitive green eyes_

Dancinglight - _pretty light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes_

Willowtail - _light grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes_

Sagebreeze - _blue-tinged tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Leafclaw - _red tom with yellow eyes and slash marks across chest_

Apprentices (6):

Cherrypaw - _cream-colored she-cat with faint red stripes and green eyes  
 **Mentor: Shadowrace**_

Stripepaw - _slim_ _brown tom with grey eyes and a striped tail_  
 _ **Mentor: Quickstep**_

Silkpaw - _cream she-cat with tapering black and brown markings and blue eyes  
 **Mentor: Morningcall**_

Chasingpaw - _ginger tabby tom with grey eyes  
 **Mentor: Birchfur**_

Stonepaw - _hefty grey tom with pale green eyes  
 **Mentor: Nightgaze**_

Runningpaw - _smokey grey she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mentor: Willowtail**_

Queens (2):

Fernbrush - _dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and mother of Hookedtalon's kits  
 **(Coalkit, Sunkit, Pebblekit)**_

Ambereyes - _pretty light brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes and cream markings_

Kits (3):

Coalkit _-_ _black tom with brown eyes_

Sunkit _\- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes_

Pebblekit - _pale blue tom with amber eyes_

Elders (4):

Badgerbelly - _old black and white tom with drooping whiskers and yellow eyes_

Foxfur - _bright ginger tom with yellow eyes_

Hawkwing - _brown tabby tom with a golden belly and yellow eyes_

Stoatleg - _light brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes_

* * *

 **Introduction:  
**

Small, triangular ears pricked forward as a single drop of clear liquid fell off the face of a fellow she-cat's pretty face. Cherrypaw felt concern and pity for the other apprentice prickle her short white whiskers. It was exactly three moons since Runningpaw's brother - Warmthpaw - had been killed by a malicious fox at Gloryclan's northern border. The fight that ensued had been brutal; Cherrypaw glanced across the camp clearing at the recently-healed gashes across a red warrior's chest, but looked away quickly when she met the chest's owner's haunted yellow eyes. The young apprentice was rather intimidated by Leafclaw now - after losing his apprentice to a fox because of his own mistake, he had become...different.

The young warrior had been a cheerful fellow that was always cracking jokes, but now, he was a sullen, dark-faced tom. Cherrypaw could not say that she blamed him - being entrusted with an apprentice at such a young age was a great honor, and Leafclaw had been given a great chance to prove himself. But by getting distracted by the pretty warrior Dancinglight and leaving his apprentice alone at the border, he had stained the honor he was given by Bronzestar, and had also become responsible for the death of a clanmate beloved by all.

The cream-colored she-cat was jarred out of her gloomy thoughts as a brazen meow sounded through the clearing. "I have gathered you all here today for a few very important announcements."

Cherrypaw was amused to hear a faint grumble from one of the elders behind her: "These announcements had _better_ be important..."

The golden-brown tom at the top of Tallstone had either not heard, or was merely ignoring, the rather rude comment, and with a flick of a cleft ear, continued on. "First, I want to acknowledge that it has been exactly three moons since Warmthpaw's untimely death." Cherrypaw could have sworn she saw Bronzestar glance at Runningpaw out of the corner of his great amber eyes, but she could not say for sure. Bronzestar was an unreadable feline sometimes. Scratch that - all of the time.

"It is important that we all remember Warmthpaw and the happiness he had to share, but it is even more important that we realize that the time of mourning is over. We are not betraying Warmthpaw's memory by moving on, but rather, honoring it by continuing on with our lives. This does not mean we will ignore his death. No. We will remember it always, but right now, it is crucial that we act with bravery and contentment in order to keep Gloryclan strong." The coarse-furred tom sent a curt nod in the direction of Cherrypaw's mentor Shadowrace and Morningcall - Warmthpaw's parents.

Cherrypaw felt a shiver of pride run down her spine and through her tail. Her clan's leader, her _uncle_ , was strong and confident, and he knew just what to say. "Now, it looks like I cannot save this till the end like originally planned, so..." Bronzestar's eyes glittered with what could have been amusement for a few seconds as he looked down at three particular young cats. "Cats of Gloryclan, I am pleased to announce that we have three young cats that are ready to become apprentices." The red-striped apprentice glanced over at the three bouncing balls of fluff three cats to her right. Looking at them, she could tell why Bronzestar had not saved their apprenticeship for the end - it looked like they would bounce out of their paws if they had to wait any longer than a mouse's heartbeat.

The big tom's booming voice rang out once more. "Coalkit, step forward please." Surprisingly, the black kit managed to keep a straight face as he stepped carefully forward. Cherrypaw could see Hookedtalon's eyes glitter with pride from the foot of Tallstone as his oldest son stepped forward. She wondered what it was like to be the deputy's kit, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Coalkit, so far you have shown yourself to be a thoughtful, resourceful young tom - like a certain other cat I know of." Bronzestar glanced down at his deputy briefly. "You are more than ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior title, you shall be known as Coalpaw. Your mentor will be Petalstripe. Petalstripe, your bravery and cleverness will help you teach this young tom. Train him well."

As the new mentor and apprentice touched noses, Cherrypaw glanced at Leafclaw again. He had flattened his ears lowly, and it looked like all he wanted to do was slink off into Jade Forest. The she-cat understood that this must be hard for him, but she thought that he could at least try to look happy for the new pair. Bronzestar had not even given a reproachful look, or even a glance at that, toward Leafclaw either. Yes, Cherrypaw thought that he could at least try to look like he was something other than miserable for once.

"Cherrypaw! Pay attention!" A sharp hiss broke into Cherrypaw's thoughts as her father, Sharplash, dug a paw into her red-striped tail. Not only were the remaining kits paired up with their mentors (Burrtail with Pebbleki- no, Pebblepaw, and Dancinglight with Sunpaw), but now her uncle was looking at her with solemn amber eyes as he spoke.

"...pleased to announce that this moon, Sharplash, Fernbrush, Palenose, and Shadowrace will be the ones to visit Mystique Lake with Nightgaze. This also means that any apprentices these cats may have will be going, too."

Cherrypaw blinked. _Did I hear that correctly?_ Her mentor would be part of the escort to Mystique Lake...so that must mean...she was going, too! _She_ was going to be part of the important group of cats that would help protect the medicine cat Nightgaze as she went on her moonly (monthly) trip down the Cliffs of the southern border to Mystique Lake, the lake that was directly linked to Gloryclan's ancestors in Starclan. And not only that! Her favorite sibling, Stonepaw, would be accompanying, too. He was, after all, the medicine cat apprentice.

With a grin, the red-tinged she-cat swiveled her head to meet Stonepaw's glowing green eyes. _This is gonna be awesome!_ she mouthed.

"You leave at dawn," announced their uncle.

* * *

 **Please review! I hope you liked this introduction! Also, let me know how the length was - do you want the actual chapters to be longer, or was that okay?**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **\- T**


End file.
